


The Wolf and The Warlock

by sethreene



Series: R.A.R.E [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternative story from episide 11, Bad historical, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tragedy, Young! Wolff, Young! Yuuki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: "'Nama'mu ada ditanganku. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku.".Bahkan dalam bentuk memori pun, ia masih terus 'diburu'...Untuk challenge PAGER NOTICE GUE--ehh salah, didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent XDDD





	

* * *

 

 

**BLAAAAAARRR**

 

Ledakan yang tidak disangka menyergap luas pandang dalam momentum penghancur sekejap. Merajam raga hingga sadar terhempas dari otak, sementara kucuran darah merembes terjun dari rongga mata yang tertusuk lesatan cahaya berasio mesiu.

Tertatih mengangkat kepala demi disambut kenyataan terkutuk yang menampang di depan tiang gantungan.

 

Si Penyihir berhasil kabur.

 

Nafas sepatah-patah uap salju menyublim ruang pandang, dengan kekuatan tekad pengabdian pada tugas yang menjadi urusannya, Wolff menarik kakinya melangkah secepat yang ia usahakan untuk memburu si penyihir.

Tekad seorang abdi negara mendorongnya nekat menembus badai salju tergila tahun ini. Udara beku meninju seluruh tubuhnya hingga babak belur menambah parah kondisinya yang terluka berat. Darah yang menghilir setengah beku diabaikan sementara fokusnya setengah mati dipaku untuk cepat mengikuti jejak si penyihir sebelum hilang disapu badai.

 

Indentitas asli pria itu ada dalam genggamannya. Tidak akan ia biarkan lolos begitu saja.

 

...

..

.

 

Tubuhnya sudah terlatih keras untuk dapat bertahan di tengah medan ekstrim apapun. Melintasi gurun putih yang diterpa ganas badai salju beradius derajat terkeji adalah bagian dari rencana melarikan diri. Dan mendapati sebuah pondok kecil yang jauh-jauh hari sudah ia siapkan peralatan dan obat-obatan apabila ia butuhkan terutama bila ia terluka segini parah juga termasuk dalam naskah.

Yuuki sadar bahwa tidak aman untuk terus berada disini, namun luka pada lengan kirinya yang hancur seutuhnya hingga membuang banyak darah memerlukan perawatan cepat. 

Susah payah Yuuki mendudukkan diri diatas tempat tidur sambil tangan kanannya gesit mengambil kasa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Ini adalah kondisi darurat yang harus ia tangani sendiri.

Ia menutup luka menganga yang menampil seonggok tulang nya yang patah dilekati sisa-sisa daging merah pekat dibalik lengan baju yang robek dengan hanya sebelah tangan, mengikat simpul perban dengan bantuan gigi. Yuuki tidak membutuhkan obat penahan sakit atau sejenisnya. Untuk sementara menghentikan pendarahan fatal adalah terpenting saat ini.

 

Gemuruh badai menghentak makin buas diluar sana, seolah menegaskan bahwa tidak ada semakhuk pun yang mampu menaklukkan nya. Yuuki yang kekurangan banyak darah sempoyongan hingga jatuh terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Perih menjentik tanpa ampun bercampur sakit menyiksa. Kedua kakinya mati rasa, merambat naik hingga menjajah nyaris sekujur tubuh. Pernafasannya memberat seolah oksigen ikut membeku, pandangannya mulai buram hingga kegelapan menelan kesadaran bersama rintih amuk sang badai diluar sana.

 

..

.

 

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun."

 

Suara berat seorang pria yang sangat familiar bagi ingatan yang dimiliki telinga Yuuki. Wajar saja karena rasanya baru beberapa saat lalu suara yang sama terus mengebor gendang telinganya dengan beragam interogasi mental dan fisik. 

Yuuki tidak perlu repot-repot membuka mata apalagi menoleh untuk memastikan sosok yang kini tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur. Rasa metal dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan nya.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Yuuki masih menutup mata.

"Mengamati wajah tidur mangsa ku." jawab Wolff datar sambil duduk menyilang tangan didepan dada. Ada lilitan perban membungkus mata kanan. Tangan kirinya melingkar sebuah borgol yang tersambung dengan milik Yuuki.

Si penyihir tersenyum kecil, "Kau sudah menangkapku, lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku kembali?"

"Badai ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diterjang. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengambil risiko kau kabur lagi dengan memanfaatkan keadaan ini."

"Kau akan menyesal nanti."

 

Wolff mengernyit kearah si penyihir. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan sekejap mencengkram rahang Yuuki hingga mendongak, memaksanya beradu tatap.

 

"Kau yang akan menyesal karena mencoba untuk kabur dariku, _Penyihir_." desis Wolff tajam.

"Oh ya? Sejauh mana kau bisa _menyiksaku_ kalau begitu?" nada Yuuki mulai berubah seduktif.

Manik biru memicing, "Jangan mencoba memancing yang macam-macam."

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengatasi badan setengah beku kita selain berbagi panas tubuh?"

 

Belum sempat Wolff membalas, tangan Yuuki yang masih utuh langsung mendorong tubuh Wolff hingga pria itu langsung jatuh terjungkal. Wolff beringsut bangkit untuk menggigit balik Yuuki kalau saja kaki Yuuki tidak duluan menginjak dadanya kemudian, membuat dirinya kembali terbaring dilantai disusul ringis nyeri pada luka dimatanya. Wolff menatap nyalang kearah pria Asia yang menduduki perutnya ini.

 

"Penyihir sialan! Percuma saja kau melawan!"

"Sssstt. Tenanglah Letnan Wolff. Dengan kondisiku sekarang ini tidak mungkin aku bisa melawanmu. Bukankah kau ingin menaklukkanku?" 

 

Sang tentara Jerman mendongak, jujur tergoda dengan tubuh maskulin berkulit langsat yang dihiasi surai hitam ini. Lantai dingin yang mengalas tubuhnya seolah ikut membakar hasratnya, mensugesti untuk kedua lengan kokoh merangkul sosok yang sukarela menyodorkan dirinya.

Diam-diam Yuuki mengulas seringai kecil. Bercinta saat terluka parah seperti ini sama sekali tidak masalah baginya. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk membuat pria pirang ini lengah, dan mencari saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan diri, setelah mereka berdua puas diatas kubangan lahar salju dan tenggelam dalam gelora yang sangat panas. Dan segala kegaduhan yang diulah badai salju tidak lagi terdengar oleh mereka.

 

...

..

.

 

Kali ini manik hitam itu terbuka, walau agak malas karena cahaya mentari terlalu terik ketika masuk menembus jendela ruangannya.

 

"Aku tau kau pasti akan bangun." 

 

Yuuki tidak lantas menoleh kearah si punya suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengamati wajah tidur mangsa ku." Wolff mengambil mangkuk sup diatas meja samping ranjang, "Sup ini akan mendingin kalau tidak segera dihabiskan."

 

Sebelah tangan bersarung kulit hitam terangkat menyodorkan sesendok sup. Yuuki tertawa kecil tanpa seujungpun melirik kearah pria disebelahnya.

 

"Sarung tanganmu bau darah."

"Jangan melantur. Aku baru menggantinya pagi ini."

"Aku juga lebih suka disuapi oleh suster muda yang cantik daripada oleh bajingan sepertimu."

"Diamlah dan makan saja, keparat."

 

Tapi Yuuki masih dalam tingkah keras kepala, sepertinya pengaruh usia yang makin terbenam waktu hingga kembali disaat ia tidak mau sembarangan makan.

Wolff meletakkan kembali mangkuk sup dengan membantingnya pelan diatas meja, untung isinya yang masih utuh itu tidak bercipratan, kesal juga dengan sikap Yuuki yang mengabaikan perhatiannya.

 

"Kau tidak suka makanan normal? Lalu apa yang biasanya dimakan oleh _monster_? Daging manusia?" Wolff menggeram sarkastik.

 

Yuuki masih diam tak bergeming tanpa menggeser otot lehernya seinch pun, seolah omongan Wolff hanyalah angin sepintas.

 

Tiba-tiba Wolff menyeringai.

 

"Apa aku harus membuatmu menurut dengan memanggil nama aslimu, A---"

 

 

CKLEK

 

"Permisi, _Sir_ Yuuki."

 

Pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka. Seorang perawat muda berambut pirang disanggul rapi masuk kedalam.

Manik biru bulat melihat kearah mangkuk sup yang berada disamping koran pagi ini, sama sekali tidak disentuh.

 

"Apa anda menginginkan sesuatu, _Sir_?"

"Tidak ada."

 

Sang perawat tidak bertanya lagi. Setelah menjalankan tugasnya, si perawat undur diri, meninggalkan Yuuki sendiri.

 

Mantan mata-mata Jepang itu menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana jadinya ia kalau sang perawat tidak datang keruangannya tadi. Mugkin ia akan benar-benar termakan oleh bayangan pemburunya.

 

Pengadilan Militer Internasional yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak Amerika dan sekutu di Nuremberg telah menetapkan para penjahat perang yang tertangkap untuk diadili dimana sebagian besar mendapat hukuman mati sebagai harga atas pembantaian jutaan warga sipil diseluruh Eropa. Perburuan para kolaborator dan oknum-oknum yang terlibat dalam proyek _holocaust_ dan genosida di seluruh wilayah jajahan Jerman, walau tetap saja ada yang bisa lolos dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa.

Berita itu menjadi _headline_ utama surat kabar diseluruh dunia pagi ini.

 

Yuuki meninggalkan Jepang dan bermigrasi ke Amerika ini setelah ia mengetahui rencana para petinggi Pasukan Kekaisaran yang ingin melenyapkan dirinya. Sebagai gantinya Yuuki menjual informasi mengenai kondisi pusat militer Jepang saat ini kepada Amerika. Tebak apa yang dilakukan negara yang nanti akan didengungkan sebagai superpower dunia itu pada tanah airnya.

 

Langit yang ia lihat masih berkabut kelabu dan udara yang melembab masih tercium darah. Meski perang telah berakhir namun apa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh umat manusia yang sudah membuang puluhan dekade hidupnya untuk saling membinasakan peradaban masih membekas serupa luka dari sifilis. Butuh hujan deras abadi untuk membasuh seluruh tumpah ruah yang mengotori bumi meski artinya malapetaka menjurus kiamat.

 

Dalam sunyi kadang Yuuki bertanya-tanya sendiri,

 

Siapa penjahat yang sebenarnya?

 

Kalau ia mengatakan jawabannya, mungkin nasibnya akan sama seperti serigala _nya_ yang telah pergi.

 

Padahal apa yang ia anut sebagai ayat suci anti-idealis yang dijunjung oleh agency mata-mata didikannya adalah _"Jangan mati, jangan membunuh."_

 

Meski kini tidak ada lagi kuntum _bunga_ yang tersisa untuk digenggamnya. Semua telah pergi.

 

Hanya dirinya yang tersisa untuk melanjutkan hidup di negeri asing yang jauh dan aman.

 

Sendirian bersama _bayangan_.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Akhirnya bisa saya publish juga nih fic yang sudah lama saya harapkan untuk ada di fandom ini. Apalagi kalau bukan duo kakek kece ini, WolffYuuki adalah salah satu crack pair obsesi saya hhhhhhhhhh XDD
> 
> Untuk lebih lengkapnya di bagian Pengadilan Militer itu silahkan saja cari di Google. Bahkn daftar nama-nama yang dinyatakan penjahat perang utama bisa dilihat di museum Berlin, mereka yang kebagian hukuman mati. Sebenarnya banyak pihak militer Nazi yang lolos, termasuk Hitler sendiri yang digosipkan bunuh diri tapi ya.... Saya malah masih ngga percaya =w=
> 
> Lalu soal Yuuki.... Entah kenapa saya merasa dia 'sangat jahat' disini orz Maaf kalo sekiranya dia ooc.... /gelindingan


End file.
